


A start

by thereisnosuchthingasunicorns



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 9x12, Alternate Ending, Drabble, M/M, Wincest - Freeform, sharp teeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 11:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1159431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thereisnosuchthingasunicorns/pseuds/thereisnosuchthingasunicorns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, I fixed the ending of 9x12 ... THIS is how it should've been!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A start

**Author's Note:**

> If you like, come and say hi to me, I'm thereisnosuchthingasunicorns on tumblr too.  
> Enjoy :)

Dean knew Sam’s right, he _knew_ it.

He knew, he’d act the same way, say the same things if he were in his brother’s situation.

And still – it hurt.

Sam telling him he can’t trust Dean anymore hurt. Sam’s disappointed and wistful look in his direction hurt. Sam being _right_ about it hurt even worse.

Dean drew in a shuddering breath, chest painfully tight, and stepped forwards. He couldn’t fix it in a few minutes, Dean realized that, he wasn’t naive.   
  
But he could start.   
Right here, right now.

Dean moved carefully, slowly, not wanting to startle his brother as he wrapped himself around Sam. He felt solid in Dean’s arms, right and belonging. A huff and he felt Sam’s words against his cheek.

“Hugging, Dean? Really? Haven’t picked you for that kind of guy.”

“Shut up, bitch!”

Strong arms tightened around him and for just a second everything was alright.


End file.
